From the day I first met you
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Yuma VY2 always thought he wouldn't be able to live again without his sister there but that changed when he meets Gakupo Kamui, a gentle man with a fantastic job. A spin-off from my story Accident, how Yuma met Gakupo and all. Gakupo x Yuma, Yuma x Gakupo with some mentions of Kaito x Len and Len x Kaito Lemon in later chapters!
1. Characters

This is a random story that I did in a RP. I just edited it a bit…okay a lot XD It's a random story but it's long and has chapters!

Warning: contains Yaoi  
**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters used in this. All rights go to their owners**

This is a spin off from my other story Accident (How Len and Kaito met basically) so if you haven't read that yet, please do. This story is supposed to tell the story of how Yuma VY2 met Gakupo and how he became the punk we all know and love.

Characters:

Gakupo Kamui- A gentle man who is the head of the Japanese police. Was best friends with Yuma's sister.

Yuma VY2- A delicate boy (To begin with) and is scared of his own shadow after. His parents died when he was little and his brother raised him but then he died. Is anaemic and suffers from Night terrors.

Kaito Shion- Works under Gakupo and is one of his favourites in the police force.

Len Kagamine- His partner. Gets on well with Yuma. Was abused as a child.

Mizki VY1- Yuma's sister (Deceased)

Gakuko Kamui- Gakupo's sister, is a nurse.

Luki Megurine- Yuma's cousin, a bit of a creep.

* * *

_Yo, this is just the characters that I have so far for the Gakupo x Yuma story but it doesn't mean more can be added!_


	2. Yuma's despair

_Okay and now for the story_

* * *

The sky was completely black. It was pouring with rain. The news of his sister's decease hit him pretty hard and once he started crying, he couldn't stop crying. Yuma VY2 was only 19 when his sister, Mizki, died. He loved her and looked up to her as more of a motherly moral guide than anything. Yuma's parents died when he was very little so he didn't have a memory of his parents. The best he had were a couple of photographs from when he was a baby but that didn't stop him from loving them dearly. They were everything too him.

_'A wind has blown the rain away and blown the sky away and all the leaves away, and the trees stand. I think, I too, have known autumn too long.'_ They were the only quotes through Yuma's head when he got hit with the news of his sister's death. Yuma wasn't the only one upset; there were also Mizki's friends. She made loads of new friends when she first moved to Tokyo. And every single one of them was there at the funeral.

Yuma walked up to his sister's coffin, peeking in. He didn't say a single word to her and just kept all his thoughts bottled up inside his heart. That was just the kind of boy he was.

Out in the rain for his good friend's funeral, a young male stood. He had long purple hair tied back into a ponytail. For the occasion, he had a black suit on and had hold of a black umbrella. He was a very tall man but his deep, purple eyes looked very gentle. He was the opposite of Yuma who was fairly short, had short pink hair and had narrow eyes.

The purple man was speaking to other people and holding crying loved ones. He hadn't noticed Yuma at that point until he turned his head, recognizing him straight away. He hesitantly stepped forward but then continued to walk to the casket and held an umbrella over Yuma.

"Your sister was my closest friend in school. I am sorry that this happened." Looking sadly at the coffin he directed his bright purple eyes to the boy and handed him a dry handkerchief.

Looking deeply saddened, the stranger looked to the boy and softly continued to talk with his calm and understanding voice. "Your sister told me a lot about you, Yuma and she was very happy to have such an awesome brother. He also wanted to make sure that no matter what you were not alone."

Yuma didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He ignored the passing man with the umbrella as it rained harder. He didn't mind the rain. It hid his tears but he knew he was crying as rain was cold and his tears were warm. He didn't take his eyes off the coffin the entire time but then the males last sentence struck him. He made a small laugh.

"That's a lie, if Mizki didn't want me alone then why am I alone now?" He asked as he tried to laugh it off but the wound in his heart was too deep. First his parents and now his beloved sister. He couldn't be happy at a time like this. He finally took his eyes of the casket and looked up at the older male with teary eyes. "I thought she loved me." He sobbed at the other as he wiped his tears, hoping the rain masked it.

Gakupo saw the other's tears and voice and could tell the boy was barely holding on. Very gently he pulled the male close to him and hugged him. "You know your sister loves you very, very much and would never ever want you to be alone. If she was here, you know that would be the last thing she would be saying. I promise you will not be alone." Gakupo gently held the other, pulling him out of the rain and under the umbrella and whispered very softly to the boy: "Let it out please, don't hold it in."

The male stood there for the other. No one had dared to approach the boy and Gakupo was more than willing to lend a shoulder to cry on, rubbing the other's back softly, trying to help him through his pain the best he could.

He wanted to let his emotions out as best as he could but he wanted to look strong. His cousin approached him a few times but Yuma just told him to go away and to leave him alone; Luki was a very strange person. Yuma felt a little warmer when he was hugged and out of the rain. He clutched onto the other males shirt and decided that sometimes, it was best to let the emotions buried in your heart out.

"I..." Yuma couldn't decide for words. Instead, he just burst into tears and hugged Gakupo tightly and buried his face into his chest while he cried. He wouldn't do that kind of thing normally but he was so traumatized and depressed he didn't really know what he was doing.

Spotting Luki, Gakupo looked a bit weary and when the boy began to cry he pulled him closer rubbing his back. "There we go. Just let it out. Make sure you breathe, Yuma." Carefully, Gakupo removed his jacket and placed it on Yuma's shoulders before leading the boy to somewhere warmer. Opening the door, he spotted a man giving away towels and Gakupo put his umbrella down guiding Yuma to a couch and having him sit.

Kneeling, Gakupo gently took the towel provided and softly dried the other's hair and neck not wanting him to get sick and pulled him back into a hug rubbing his back. "Easy let it out. Your body doesn't take well to holding your emotions in." He assured gently.

"But I-I'm usually s-so good at hiding m-my emotions." The other sobbed quietly. He tried to take deep breaths and calm his shaking body down but he couldn't. He didn't really care who this stranger was in front of him, he was the only one kind enough to comfort him. Nobody dared to go near Yuma when he was upset because once he cried, he couldn't stop crying.

He hugged the other tightly and felt very warm all of a sudden. He felt a little dryer and more at peace when he was inside. He could finally get some words out through his sobs. He wiped his eyes to stop the tears from shredding.

"I-I'm Yuma VY2..." He began to say. He looked at the other male with watery eyes. "A-are you Gakupo? Mizki talked about you a lot." He said through sobs and sniffs.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think so far. Please remember that this is set before Accident so it's a few years before and it tells the story of how Yuma became the punk we all know today XD coz right now…he's a cry-baby :3_


	3. A fear of transport

_Here's the next chapter, tell me what you think so far!_

* * *

Gakupo smiled softly to the boy and nodded bringing him closer and holding him tightly. "Let it out. It's okay you don't need to hide your emotions with me. It's not a good thing for your body and I can promise you that." Gakupo rubbed the boy's sides and watched him, making sure that his breathing was okay and gently wiped his face down again. "I gotcha you don't have to worry, Yuma it's okay..." He tightened his grip around the young boy.

Feeling the boy stop shaking badly, he listened as the boy spoke and smiled softly. "Yes I am Gakupo, Yuma. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your sister and I were always together in classes. We are very good friends and she told me a lot about you as well that was how I recognized you." Very gently he moved in front of Yuma and brushed the boy's hair out of his face and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and whispered "Your sister said this is what always calmed you down a bit. A gentle kiss to your forehead. Your mother did it to you when you were younger as well." He very gently brought the boy into a tight hug and whispers "Your sister loves you so very much Yuma I promise you she does and she would have wanted to prevent this pain that you are feeling if she could have."

Hearing some people walking closer, Gakupo gently guided the boy into a standing position and moved them into a private room. Settling the boy on a couch, he got a blanket and wrapped it around the other. "Easy, Yuma. Your breathing is taking a bit of a hit." Gakupo held the boy in his arms.

Yuma blushed slightly when his forehead was kissed. It did remind him of his mother as she always did that to make him stop crying. He was only little at the time but the habit stuck with him through the life he lived. Like when he was eight and his favourite item broke, he cried and Mizki kissed his forehead so he would stop crying, or every time he woke up after a bad dream, Mizki would calm him down by kissing his forehead.

"Yes...you're right, a kiss to the forehead does calm me down...I get night terrors and Mizki always kissed my forehead and told me I wasn't alone." He began when the blanket was around him. "I-is it strange to feel lonely? I have no parent's, no sister, my other family live at the other end of Japan...I'm so lonely." He said as he began to shiver again. "This happened once...in one of my dreams. I was left utterly alone in the darkness." He went on as he lifted his knees to his head and grabbed either one of his arms, hugging himself. "I'm so lonely." He said as he began trembling again.

Watching the boy talk, shift, and change his body language, Gakupo stepped in guiding the trembling boy into his warm arms holding him tight to his chest. "Listen Yuma you are never alone, your parents and your sister are always with you in spirit and you know that? I am right here. I promise you that I won't leave you alone. Would that help? Yuma, do you want my number? You can call me any time you feel sad, scared, hurt, happy, shocked... anything." Gakupo gently rubbed the boy's sides keeping him close and comforted in a warm embrace his voice calm as he talked and questioned the boy.

"Take your time to think about it. But for now allow me to drive you home and stay with you until you're comfortable and able to rest okay? Tomorrow, you and I can bring some flowers to your family and clean up the graves." Gakupo gently whispered to the boy in his arms. He wanted to get the boy home and into warm clothes; worried about the other's breathing and not wanting him to catch a cold. Gently, he brushed his hand over the boy's hair and kissed his forehead once more wanting to lift the boy into his arms and just carry him.

When the other male told him that he wasn't alone, his face almost turned into a smile. "Urm, I-I would like your number but it won't be a good idea. If you let me call whenever I'm scared or sad, it could be in the middle of the night. I still have night terrors despite my age so I do get very bad dreams and can wake up crying or scared. It happens most nights." He said as he held himself tighter. "And that's why I'm scared. When people say that my parents and Mizki have gone to a better place, I can't bring myself to believe them. I believe they've entered a dream world and if that's true...Then I hope it's nothing like my dreams." He said as he breathed a little heavier; he was actually very scared.

Yuma then heard what Gakupo said about driving him home and he panicked a little bit. "No, no, no, no not drive! Please no cars!" He said to the other when he. He had developed a fear of cars as both his parents and his sister had been killed in a car. It just wasn't his thing anymore and they always scared him no matter who was driving them. Gakupo shot an understanding smile. Gakupo lifted the other and gently, moving back into the rain, his umbrella protecting them both. "Then we shall walk." Gakupo walked out of the memorial service, many people had left already and so it was about time for Yuma to leave anyways, walking down the street with the boy in his arms he smiled softly realizing just how small the other was. "I am going to give you my number, Yuma. Call me when you have a bad dream, I don't mind coming over." Smiling, Gakupo walked the other home keeping him in a warm embrace whispering softly that everything would be okay.

Soon enough the two arrived back at the boy's home and stepped inside letting the boy down to his feet. "Relax. Now let's try and get ready for some sleep okay? Go prep a bath I am going to cook something is there something you would like to eat?"

* * *

_I hope it's okay. I'm not sure how this is working, let me know if it works ^_^b_


	4. I am here for you

_Whoo, here's the next chapter ^_^_

* * *

Yuma didn't usually let people he had just met into his home but he really needed to company at the minute. He was about to spend his first night without his sister there. It was a huge step. He would rather had left home when he was ready but he couldn't now, his sister died so suddenly on the way back from work. She slipped on rainwater and crashed her car and Mizki died on the way to hospital. Yuma heard the sweet nothings in his ear and he kept trying to cheer himself up but he just couldn't anymore.

"I-I like miso soup." He said softly when Gakupo asked him. He nodded when the other told him to take a bath and so he ran the water and bathed, trying to relax in the warm water but was unable too.

Nodding to the boy, Gakupo made the soup and then moved to the bathroom door softly knocking on it. "Yuma... Yuma are you okay?" Gakupo could tell something wasn't right and he opened the door just a bit but stayed turned away just in case. "Yuma, would it be easier if we went to my home? I don't mind taking you." The boy was on Gakupo's mind wondering what would be easier and best for him in order to help the male heal.

Yuma listened to the offer and got out of the bath, quickly putting a towel around his waist. "I...I don't want to burden you." He said to the other male as he quickly got changed back into his normal clothes. "I-I can stay here because then I won't be able to disturb anybody when I sleep." He said, remembering his night terrors. He never stayed the night anywhere about from his own home before because of his night terrors. People didn't like it and said he couldn't stay the night so the offer was overwhelming for him.

"It's okay, Yuma." Looking around the house Gakupo turned on some lights not moving into any of the rooms with closed doors and turned on the TV. To let the boy know what there was someone there for him. The soup was ready and was on the counter with some rice balls and milk for the other to eat and drink. He waited close to the bath making sure the boy was okay.

Yuma stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. He heard the sound of the TV and then went looking for Gakupo. He saw the soup on the kitchen counter and carried that and everything else through to the living room where he found Gakupo.

Gakupo spotted the boy bringing the soup over and gently ushered him to sit down and rubbed the boy's back softly. "Once you finish eating a little something we will head to my house. You won't wake anyone up; I live alone with my dog. You won't have to worry about anything Yuma." He softly rubbed the boy's back and took the towel from him, gently drying the other's hair. Watching the boy he softly touched the other's forehead making sure he was okay before then plugging his number into the boy's phone letting him know that he had been serious about before. "You don't have to worry about your night terrors I promise to be right there when you wake up okay?" He smiled very gently and lightly cupped the other's cheek before standing and cleaning up the pot and the kitchen which he had made the soup in.

Yuma nodded and ate his food, drinking his drink; he was able to warm up a bit. "Really then? I-I mean I don't want to annoy anybody by being there or anything." He said softly as he blushed a little bit. Gakupo was so nice to him, nicer than anybody had been to him in ages (Apart from his sister) and he was happy to have met somebody nice like him, maybe he could finally cheer up a little bit.

Once he had finished his food, he put the plate down and washed it up. He made sure to stay in the other's presence. "Urm h-how long can I stay there for?" He asked the other male before his gaze drifted to a picture of him, his parents and his sister. He picked it up and looked at it for a while before he burst into tears again.

Gakupo moved behind him and softly drew Yuma back into a warm hug. "Easy Yuma." Gakupo's voice was very gentle, holding the boy and guided him to his bed room. "Yuma, for now just pack for two nights and we can talk more about how long you are going to stay tomorrow." Gakupo softly touched the other's back keeping him close until he had calmed down wiping the boy's face. "I have you. I have you Yuma. You are not alone."

The male softly ushered the other to the closet staying close. "Get some underwear, socks, pyjamas, maybe two different outfits for tomorrow." Gakupo shifted closer keeping a hand on the boy's chest as he picked out a few things to help him.

The boy hugged the picture close to him. He sobbed a few times and wiped his tears. "O-okay." He choked up as he was taken upstairs to his bedroom. He hugged onto the other male as he kept the picture close to him, refusing to let go of the picture or Gakupo. It was his only source of comfort in the lonely house.

Yuma went through a few things and picked out some clothes for two nights. He still had a tight grasp of the picture and looked at Gakupo. "Urm, I-I'm all set to go now." He said as he held onto Gakupo tighter, shaking as he thought about his future without Mizki.

Feeling the other shake against him and hold tight to the picture, Gakupo nodded to the other, gently lifting him as he couldn't trust him to walk. "Lean into me. Everything will be just fine, Yuma." Carefully, while holding Yuma, he lifted the boy's bag and gathered a few more things from the house that Yuma would need before slipping out of the house and locking it. Making sure the boy had a warm jacket on; he put up the umbrella and carried the boy all the way to his house. Opening the door and putting the umbrella to the side, he very gently sat Yuma down on the step and removed his shoes and then his own.

A golden retriever appeared at the other's side lightly licking Yuma's face knowing that the other was hurting. Gently Gakupo slipped his arms around Yuma again and took him right to the bed room and had him lay down into the warmth of a very large bed. Bringing the covers over the boy, he smiled softly and sat at the side of the bed gently taking the other's picture and putting it on the night stand so it was very close by. "Try and rest and sleep. Your eyes are puffy and I am going to bring you some warm towels to help them. I will stay in the room for the rest of the night with Naru, my dog, okay?"

* * *

_Is this cute? I hope so / Thanks for reading if you did XD The next chapter should be out soon XD_


	5. Night terrors

_Okay, sorry for taking ages to update XD_

* * *

Yuma did what the male said and leaned into him as he was lifted off the ground. He didn't say a single word to him or to anybody at that point. He still had hold of the photograph and was very silent. He hugged onto the older male tighter, seeking some warmth as he trembled from the cold. He knew Gakupo cared for him and wanted to thank him for his kind hospitality but every time he tried to find the right words, he could never manage to say it.

Yuma stroked the top of the dog. He still had hold of the picture at that point and he placed it next to him on the desk side table. "Thank you." He was finally able to say as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Gakupo watched the boy fall asleep and waved for Naru to get on the bed snuggling with the boy. He then got the warm cloth and softly wiped the boy down, being gentle; making sure the boy's eyes became normal once more and there were enough covers to keep the boy comfortable. He then moved around the house picking up a few things and returned to the bed room, closing the door and moving to his desk, working on different things that needed to be completed.

Yuma was in a deep sleep so he didn't feel the other's presence as he came in. He was dreaming of something bad as it usually happened every single night. He dreamed that Gakupo had died as well and he was utterly alone in the world; there was just nobody else he could rely on. He hated that dream so he tried to think of a way out.

Yuma woke up in Gakupo's room, screaming and crying pretty loudly. It always happened every time he fell asleep and his sister usually kissed his forehead. He kept screaming, not really knowing what he was doing.

Hearing the sudden screaming and then crying, Gakupo was by the boy's side in seconds holding him tight. "Yuma! Yuma! Its okay, really it's okay. You are safe. Little one, try and breath you are okay..." Gakupo gently brought the boy tight to his chest rubbing the other's sides and softly placed a kiss on the Yuma's forehead, making him take a number of breaths and he gently cleaned the boy up making sure he was okay.

"Yuma easy... I am right here... I am right here..." Gakupo kept repeating in the other's ear.

Yuma soon came to his senses as he woke up from his dream like state. "Gakupo?" He questioned as he hugged him tightly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I-it happens most nights." He said shortly as he gripped the male's shirt. He steadied his breathing and wiped his tears. "A-are you sure you want me still here, even though I have night terrors and can keep people up for most of the night." He asked softly.

Yuma, as a normal person, was a usually A little bit of a punk. He never usually showed his deepest emotions to anybody except when his night terrors kicked in; he was always a crying wreck when that happened.

Softly kissing the boy's forehead, Gakupo gently held Yuma in his arms. "It is okay Yuma, really its okay... I want you here no matter what I am happy you are here than at home alone okay?" He gently kissed the boy's cheek, softly rubbing him down and gently joined him in the bed pulling the overs over the two of them and held the other close. "It is okay Yuma, really... and no matter what you can always talk to me no matter what." Smiling, he softly kissed the boy's forehead and nuzzled him in the warmth of the bed and the covers making sure he was okay and safe with this.

Yuma blushed softly. He thought that after some sleep, he should be okay in the morning. Besides, he had university when he woke up so he had to wake up in a better mood. He got about six more hours of sleep, waking up screaming every so often before the morning came and his alarm went off. Yuma got up and switched off his alarm.

"I have university now." He mumbled to himself as he woke up. He hoped he didn't wake the other male up. He saw the photo of his family next to his bed and smiled softly to himself. He was going to try and be himself that day.

Having been up most of the night with the boy holding him and comforting him, Gakupo was awoken as the other's warmth left the bed and he sat up lightly catching the other's wrist with his own. "Good morning you...come here." He lightly pulled the boy close once more and took the warm cloth by the bed and cleaned the other's face very gently and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, slipping his hand to the boy's back. Gakupo looked to the other, "You don't have to go to school today. You are welcome to rest right here in bed with me for as long as you need."

Gakupo didn't really want Yuma leaving the house just yet knowing well that the boy was still unstable from the day before. Naru came over and rubbed up against the two of them lightly barking. "Okay, okay Naru, let's get breakfast on the table." Gakupo smiled and guided the other through the warm house to the kitchen counter and pulled out a number of different things. A few minutes' later, pancakes, eggs, bacon and fruit were coming to greet Yuma's stomach. Naru even munched his breakfast at the bowl besides the counter.

Yuma laid back down on the bed and looked at Gakupo, blushing slightly. He was a very handsome man and was always looking out for Yuma. He had only just met him and yet he had bought him home and comforted him when he needed it. He never knew such a nice person before in his whole life. "W...why are you being so nice to me? We only just met and you took me in. Not that I'm not thankful or anything because I am very thankful but I was just wondering." He asked the other.

Food was bought into the bedroom for him. He looked at it and looked at Gakupo and gave him a thankful smile as he began to eat the food. "Thank you." He said to the other male as he took a mouthful of the bacon.

* * *

_Whoo finally done, I can read Sekaiichi Hatsukoi now XD_


	6. Just relax, little one

_Sorry for not updating soon enough *bows*_

* * *

Gakupo smiled sitting on the bed with the other and softly ruffled the boy's hair. "I know I would want someone by if my sister passed away. My mother and father are also gone so I would hope someone would do the same for me I guess." The male smiled and softly caressed the boy thinking to him that there were other reasons but knew he shouldn't voice them just yet. Gakupo left the room and in a couple minutes returned with some nice warm milk. "Take your time and drink this last. It will help you get back to sleep because it is warm." Naru climbed up onto the bed and cuddled beside Yuma, having had already eaten.

Yuma looked at Gakupo when he heard about his parents. "I didn't know that about your parents. I'm sorry to hear that." He said as he hugged up closer to the other male. He was warm and warmth was what he needed at that moment. He was able to finish the food and put the tray beside him but going back to sleep was the one thing he didn't want to do.

"No, no, no, no!" He quickly said in a panicked voice. "I don't want to fall asleep because if I do, they'll get me!" He said to the other as he remembered his other dreams.

Gakupo's eyes widened as the male started to panic and slipped his arms around the other bringing him back down to a laying position and kissed the boy's forehead. "Breath... You don't have to sleep but I think I have a good idea about what you can do to sleep better." Gently helping the other onto his chest and stomach, Gakupo began a very gentle but deep massage on the boy's back working it over well. "Relax all your joints little one and just rest. Allow me to work your tension out of your body."

Yuma took a deep breath. "I'm scared of my dreams. I'm not afraid in reality but they get me in my dreams." He said as he grabbed the cushion tighter. "I'm scared of the thought that **they'll **get me and I wake up in the dark!" He said to the other. He tried to relax his muscles and he was able to as he softly fell asleep again, drifting off into the land of dreams. He hated dreaming as every dream gave him terror for some reason. They checked it out with his doctor but he wasn't sick or anything, besides being very anaemic.

Gakupo continued to rub the others back listening whilst slipping his hands under the boy's shirt continuing to rub his back and whispered soft nothingness into Yuma's ear as he worked pushing away all of the bad dreams and helping Yuma get a good number of hours in bed before he slowly removed his very sore hands from his back. He softly woke up the boy who had fallen asleep in his arms. "Yuma, you okay?" He asked him.

Yuma had a horrible dream. It was a dream about his parents and his sister and they were playing happily. It was a very nice dream until a deep darkness tore them apart. The next thing he knew was that he was in a world that was destroyed with black water and a crimson sky. He saw dead bodies everywhere and even Gakupo's as he began crying his eyes out in real life, not waking up.

Quickly waking the boy, Gakupo took Yuma out of bed and held him in his arms having him relax and rest making sure he was breathing okay and awake. "Yuma. Yuma. I am right here no worries... I am right here." He rocked the boy and gently moved him to the living room where he sat down, Yuma on his lap and rubbed the boy's side drawing him close to his chest and had him rest completely on it. Naru rushed over to join them.

Gakupo ran his fingers through the boy's hair softly touching the nape of the boy's neck and whispering soft words to the other about relaxing and sometimes placing soft kisses on Yuma's forehead. Pulling a cover over the two of them, Gakupo gently slipped his hands to the boy's hips keeping them steady.

Yuma gave him a worried look and then relaxed into the other male's chest. He felt at peace there and loved the feeling of comfort he got from the other male. He shut his eyes again and just rested his eyes. "I don't want to fall asleep." He said to the other male as he looked up at him. "Please don't make me." He said as he looked him in the eyes.

Yuma couldn't remember the last time he had a nice dream. The night terrors began when his parents died and they stuck with him since, Mizki tried to comfort him and even Luki when he stayed the night but it never stopped them.

Gakupo shook his head slipping his arms around the boy. "No... You don't have to... just stay in my arms Yuma. I just want to listen to your breathing and for you to relax." Gakupo handed the other the clicker to the TV and whispers "Just relax..." He wrapped his hands around the male holding him tight and comforting him. Gakupo softly studied the boy and then smiled softly running his hands through the other's hair and yawned a bit himself. "Would you mind if I took a short nap and then we can go out to a cafe for lunch?"

Yuma looked at the other male and nodded. "Okay then." He said as he watched Gakupo leave. He felt bad for making the other stay up all night long because of his screaming. He sighed and looked at the TV. There was a TV show on that he knew and it was a comedy. It didn't take long before he was laughing rather than crying. He was happier now and also he had a cafe with Gakupo to look forward too. He smiled the first time in ages.

* * *

_**I have my mock exams this months so posts may take a while :3**_


	7. A 'date' plan

_Okay…sorry for the wait_

* * *

A half hour later a Gakupo with really bad bed head came back into the living room and laid down on the couch placing his hand on the boy's head. "Go shower and change." He softly nuzzled the other happy to see the boy's smile. "The cafe is calling our name and then a nice walk in the park afterward." Gakupo smiled and kissed the other's forehead. "Do you want me to join you and wash your back."

Yuma nodded. "Okay, I'll have a shower, I think there's some clothes in my suitcase." He said as he picked up the suitcase. He opened it and picked out a spare change of clothes. He blushed bright red though when the other offered to was his back but he couldn't turn down the offer either. "Urm, o-okay." He said as he got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom, getting a towel and placing it by his clothes with him. He tensed up a little bit again and took deep breaths as he remembered the happy times he had with his sister when he used to bathe with him.

Gakupo stood behind the other a couple minutes later in a towel and touched the other's bare back. "Easy. Come now lets get in." Gakupo led the boy into the bath and had him sit down gently wetting the other down and then began to lightly soap the other up his touch very soft. "So I have this cute little cafe that I think you will enjoy very much. A very quiet place but the food is amazing and it has a very calm atmosphere about it." His hands lightly placed his hand on the male's chest as he soaped him up.

Yuma's interest was perked. He looked around and faced Gakupo. "Huh? Really? That'll be nice then." He said with a slight smile. He then felt a blush on his cheeks when the other washed him down. "I...I'm sorry. I must be such a burden for you." He said to the other as he looked down at the water, seeing his reflection. "I don't want to become a burden to you." He said then faced Gakupo again. "If I do become so much of a burden, then kick me out!" He said quickly with a bit of a panicked expression.

Gakupo was surprised when the other turned and he continued to soap up the boy's chest. Looking to the male he smiled softly "Enough Yuma. You are not a burden at all and I would never kick you out. I promised you didn't I? I won't leave you alone." He smiled and gently finished scrubbing the boy's body and lightly washed him down with some warm water before helping him get into the warm bath. Gakupo sat down on the stool and continued to wash himself down keeping an eye on Yuma.

Yuma was so happy when the other said those words, he never had anybody being so nice to him and those words that he spoke really touched his heart. He couldn't help but to smile back at him. He was really warming up to the other male and he couldn't help but to burst into tears and hug Gakupo tightly. They weren't tears of despair, they were tears of happiness. "I'm so happy. Thank you. Thank you so much, Gakupo!" He said as he held him tighter, not wanting to let go of him ever.

Blushing a bit, Gakupo smiled and pulled the boy close to his chest. "Just relax Yuma I promise." He held the boy close and lifted him getting into the bath and settling the boy into his lap softly having him lean back against him. "Do you want to relax a bit more? Or do you want to head off right now?"

Yuma nodded. "O-okay, I'll try and relax." He said with a slight smile. "urm, could we head off now? I want to see this little cafe that you talk about so much." He said to the other male as he relaxed into him. He would probably never admit it but the other male was so warm, his warmth was very comforting for him so he found it easier to relax.

Gakupo nodded and very gently held the boy helping him up and out of the bath wrapping a towel around him and then softly drying the other off first. "Of course." Gakupo softly dried the boy all over keeping his hands on the boy at all times and then slowly ushered the boy to get ready. Gakupo then dried himself off heading out of the bathroom and pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt and light jacket.

Yuma then got ready into a shirt with a hoodie that was too big for him and a pair of jeans. He had some shoes on and his I-pod was still his pocket. "Thank you, Gakupo." He said to the other as he stayed close to him. He felt 'attractive' to the other male for some reason and wanted to stay with him forever. He didn't know why though and just wanted to be near him always. He felt safe around him and just being with him.

Gakupo wrapped his arms around the other and softly caressed the other's cheek having him look to him. "Yuma we are going to need to take some sort of transportation some time. What are you comfortable riding in." Gakupo slipped his hands to the boy's chest knowing this will be a difficult question and began to draw the boy even closer to his touch.

"No, no, no, no, no." He began panicking but the other's soft touch calmed him down as he was able to calm down a little bit. He tried to take some deep breaths and nuzzled into the male's chest. "A bus." He said finally after being able to calm down. He clutched onto the man's chest tighter and buried his face tighter into the other male. "I can handle a bus if anything." He said to the other male as he hugged the man tighter.

* * *

**_Hey, so yeah, Kaito Shion should come into it soon ^.^_**


	8. A fear of buses

**_Sorry for the long wait -_-_**

* * *

Having expected this Gakupo quickly brought the boy to his chest and nodded to the answer. "Okay the buss it is." Gakupo didn't trust the other standing and lifted the boy up into his arms and carried him outside and to the bus where they got on. Gakupo didn't care if other's watched, Gakupo kept the boy on his lap holding him tightly as they rode the bus his arms tight around the other whispering that everything was okay.

The other felt the movement of the bus and began to squeal. He didn't like riding the thing he feared so he turned around and hugged the other male tightly as he shook. He tensed up when the bus turned corners and went over speed bumps. He grasped the other tighter and trembled violently in the other male's grip. "Please say we're nearly there!" He said in a scared voice.

Feeling the trembling, Gakupo brought the other closer and kissed his forehead nodding. "Can you take a deep breath for me?... Yuma you are safe in my arms okay?" Gakupo got them off at the next stop and moved right to a bench sitting the boy down. "Yuma... Vald calm your breathing! Yuma..." Gakupo was really worried now regretting that he pushed the other.

Yuma took a deep breath as he took the fresh air into his lungs. "Thank god we're off." He said with a sigh as he slumped onto the male's shoulder as he wrapped his arms over the other's shoulders. "Thank you. If you weren't there, I wouldn't had been able to do it." He said as he softly relaxed again, trying to calm hiss breaths down from the traumatic experience he just had.

Gakupo held the male in his arms watching him breathe and started to walk moving into the cafe. "Don't move from my arms right now focus on catching your breath." He softly whispered and a waiter rushed over to them, Gakupo talked to the male who quickly lead them to a booth and disappeared. Gakupo sat Yuma on his lap. The waiter came back over with some things and Gakupo gently placed a cool pack on the boy's forehead and smiled to the waiter thanking him and told them they would order a bit later. Gakupo focused on Yuma whispering "I have a drink here can you bring yourself to take a few sips?"

Yuma looked at him and blushed as he took some deep breaths. He was able to steady his breathing. "Sorry, guess I didn't inform you that I'm anaemic so I can sometimes act a little weak." He said as he gave the male a weak smile. He blushed a little and nodded. "I-if it's okay with you then yes please." He said as he was able to take a few sips of a drink. He then put it back on the table and turned to the other male. "I'm okay now, thank you." He said as he hopped of the male's lap then collapsed to his knees. He felt a little weak due to being anaemic and riding on something he really feared the most.

Gakupo was by Yuma's side in seconds his warm hands slipping to the boy's sides. "You aren't ready to move yet." He lifted the other helping him stand and moved the boy to the seat and knelt gently taking a look at the boy's knees and legs before moving to touch the boy's chest. "Breath I am going to touch." Gakupo slipped his hands under the boy's shirt making sure there would not be a bruise. "Easy... Yuma can you rest for me? Take more sips of the drink slowly and close your eyes. Let the atmosphere wash over you. It is nice and peaceful and calm."

Yuma shuddered a bit as the hand went under his shirt. He blushed a deep red but was able to nod and do what he said. He took easy breaths as the other touched when he needed to breath. He took a few more sips of water and was able to close his eyes and concentrate on his surroundings. He found himself hugging the other male and nuzzling into his chest. He felt himself calming down. "Have you any iron tablets? I need to take them because I'm anaemic." He asked the other as he took another sip of the drink and was able to stand up and move to his own seat.

Gakupo watched the boy and moved with him to his seat just in case and handed him an iron tablet and the drink. "Your Sister told me about them I thought I should bring some with me before we left." Gakupo smiled softly and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before returning to his seat and waved the waiter over. "Please give us the special and two warm drinks. Make sure to add extra whipped cream." Gakupo ordered for the two of them and watched Yuma making sure he was okay before looking to the male. "I have something I would like to discuss with you. I would like you to move in with me Yuma."

Yuma thanked him and took the tablet, washing it down with a drink. "Thank you for all of this." He said to Gakupo as he looked into his gentle eyes, blushing slightly. Gakupo was a gentle man and he was always there for him whenever he needed help. It had only been a day but Yuma felt like he knew Gakupo forever. Mizki had mentioned him a few times but he never got the chance to meet him. He had a bond to the older male and he didn't know why.

Yuma gasped at the offer. He didn't know what to say to it. "A-are you sure? I'll keep you up most nights with my night terrors. He warned the other as he nodded. "I would love too." He said.

Gakupo smiled and took out a note book he had brought with him and handed it and a pen to the boy. "I am glad. I could use some company and I believe that Naru would like it as well." He softly ruffled the boy's hair. "Why don't you write all of the different things you would like from your house and I will go stop by tomorrow and pick it up. In addition, I would like to talk to your family that is here to make sure it is okay with them." He took a sip of his coffee looking to the boy.

Yuma nodded as he began writing a list. He needed his clothes and underwear, some pyjama's, some books, his university things and certain photographs that he wanted to keep. He gave the list back to Gakupo. "Here, these are the things I need." He said to him. "Family wise, all my Family is in the top of Japan apart from my cousin, Luki but please, don't talk to him!" He begged. There was something really strange with Luki and Yuma couldn't help but feel intimidated by him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and support __**I'M GOING TO CHANGE THE LOVI X ANTONIO ONE COMPLETELY**_I noticed a few mistakes with this, please, if you see the name Sakja anywhere, tell me. He was originally going to be the name of Yuma's cousin but I changed it but sometimes, I accidently write it XD


	9. I'll make you better

_I had exams so I couldn't update -_- but now I'm on half term holiday so I should be updating more XD_

* * *

Gakupo's eyes widened to this and looked to the boy his face stern. "Yuma? Is there something wrong with him?" Gakupo sensed fear and he lightly touched the boy's cheek and kissed his forehead. "You are safe with me. I don't mind going to meet with him personally while you are at school does that sound okay?" He touched the boy's cheek feeling attraction to this boy but wouldn't act on it until he felt the other was comfortable.

"I don't know. He just scares me for some reason. There's something about him that I just can't place." Yuma said as he swallowed. His face reddened as he felt the touch of the other male on him. He felt gentle and his hands were soft and warm. He was the kindest man he had ever known and wanted more from him, emotionally. He felt a strong obligation to be with him and stay by his side forever and forever and he didn't know why. Was it love? _'No way, it's way too soon!_' Yuma thought to himself.

Slowly nodding, Gakupo smiled to the other. "I will talk to him tomorrow when you are at school. No worries everything shall be fine." He smiled at the boy and was surprised when the food plates came over. Smiling he began to eat ushering the other to eat as well wanting to be sure the boy had food in his stomach.

The boy got the gesture and began to eat when he was told he could. It looked and smelled delicious and he was so glad he didn't have to live all alone now. "O-okay then. Just be weary of him." He warned as he took a small bite of his food, his face lighting up in delight. It was delicious. He never had anything so nice since borscht soup. He ate some more of it. "It's good." He said as he ate more and more of the food.

Gakupo smiled, liking how much the other was eating before finishing up his own and sipping his coffee. He liked this boy he was getting comfortable but he was still worried about the boy's body and fears. The night terrors, the fear of moving vehicles and his anaemia worried Gakupo but he was prepared and wanted to make sure the boy was okay. So he brought up the next topic.

"Yuma after this do you mind if I take you to a clinic?"

"Huh? Why's that? I'm not sick am I?" The pink haired boy asked with a scared tone of voice. He didn't like the idea of being ill as it did remind him of one of his dreams. He looked at Gakupo. "Okay, you can but I still don't understand." He said as he finished his meal off and looked at the other male. "I'm sorry if I'm a heavy burden." He said as he looked at the purple head eyes.

Softly ruffling the boy's hair before helping him stand and paying the waiter tipping him well, Gakupo lifted the boy and started to walk them to the clinic. "Easy, easy. You're not a burden I just want to get you checked out before we head home. I want to make sure your anaemia is under control besides the iron tablets." He carried the boy in his arms walking down the street holding Yuma like a mother would a child.

"Oh, I've had anaemia ever since I was 13 when I fainted at school. They had me on iron tablets since then." He said as he clutched onto the other male. "Is it about my night terror's? I mean, I don't know why I have them as only children are supposed to have them but that doesn't make me sick, right?" He rushed what he was saying to the other male.

Softly holding the male as he walked Gakupo smiled softly and kissed the boy's neck. "Calm your breathing again you don't need to rush through this. No it doesn't mean you're sick little one, it means that you're scared and if there is a way that you can sleep well through the night I just want to be sure you can and the lack of sleep isn't harming your body. Now just relax on my shoulder. I am going to be with you throughout the entire process you are very important to me Yuma."

Yuma did exactly that and tried to relax his body. He slumped against the other's shoulder and took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. "Okay." He said to him as he sighed softly. He would do anything to have a good dream again and sleep all the way through the night. He woke up constantly through the night as his night terror's always kicked in. Mizki tried to cure them once before but it never worked. He just couldn't get them to leave.

Gakupo walked to the clinic and stepped in taking a seat and holding the boy close to his chest smiling at how cute the other was and then stood as Yuma's name was called. A nurse walked in and was about to touch Yuma but Gakupo stepped in front and the nurse and smiled softly letting him know that the doctor would be in right away and to help the boy undress a bit. Gakupo nodded and sat Yuma on the exam table and smiled lightly unbuttoning the boy's shirt and removing his sweat shirt. "Easy Yuma."

Yuma tensed up a bit. Hospitals scared him for some reason so he took deep breaths. "Gakupo, I'm scared." He said to the other male as he was undressed a bit, blushing softly. "Why is this happening? What are they going to do? Would I have to stay the night here? I don't want to! I want to go home with Gakupo!" He said with a strained voice as he began shaking. He was terrified that he wouldn't go home that night. That thought was unbearable alone. He wanted Gakupo with him the whole time.

Gakupo was surprised by the other and moved to him gently kissing his forehead. "Breathe. You won't be staying over I promise I am going to take you home after this…well we may stop to get ice cream but we are going home after this okay? Nothing to panic about they are just doing a check-up and probably going to prescribe you something for your anaemia and maybe something for your night terrors." He gently rubbed the other's sides. "Just breathe for me."

And that was what Yuma did. He took some deep breaths and looked around. "I think I'm calm now." He said as he ended up hugging the other male as he took some more deep breaths. "I'm just scared of these places as my parents and sister died in the hospital after the car accidents." He said to the other male as he looked at him with sad eyes. "That's why I get scared being in these places." He nuzzled into the other's chest and felt calm and at peace for the first time ever.

Gakupo gently touched the other's chest and smiled holding the other and nuzzled him softly. "You will be just fine I promise. I would only bring you to the best." A couple seconds later the door opened and a boy with blue hair walked into the building. The clinic was actually a private one for the people working under Gakupo; he was the chief of the Japanese police.

"Kaito!" Gakupo smiled and the male stepped forward and the two greeted each other.

"You scared the shit out of me Gakki when the nurse suddenly said you arrived with a young male in your arms. You gave me a heart attack." He ruffled the Yuma's hair and looked to him and softly smiled. "You must be Yuma. I am Kaito it is very much a pleasure to meet you. I believe I met your sister a couple times when she helped us on the case before as well. I am very sorry for your loss. But how can I help you both today?" He said. Kaito was only 16-years old and was a child genius, practicing medicine and detective work.

Gakupo gently opened his mouth to speak. "He has bad anaemia and worse, night terrors." Kaito's eyes widened and he nodded softly making out a chart and sat down on a rolling stool getting out a number of different things. Gakupo moved to Yuma and brought him to his lap.

* * *

**_Taa daa….told ya Kaito was in it XD If anybody read accident, then they would know Kaito and Gakupo's job. Kaito's job five years before was a doctor XD He is supposed to be a child genius and is 16 in this._**


	10. Kaito the doctor

**_Sorry guys, I'm bad at this -_-''_**

* * *

I-is he a doctor?" He asked Gakupo in a whisper. He noticed how friendly the two looked and wondered if they were friends or something. He also noticed that he knew Mizki as well yet Mizki never talked about Kaito before, only mainly Gakupo. It made him wonder a little bit if Mizki maybe had feelings for Gakupo or if the two were a couple. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to be liked as he was very different from Mizki and seemed pretty weak at the minute due to his anemia and his night terrors that always haunted him and followed him like a stray dog. "What's going to happen?" He asked Gakupo.

Gakupo nodded gently holding the boy in his lap. "Yes this is my work friend, Kaito Yuma. Nothing to worry about at all I promise." Kaito smiled and rolled over in his chair lightly smiling. He could tell that the male was nervous to be in here and didn't want to push it.

"Yuma I am going to take your blood pressure, listen to your heart and swab your inner cheek is that okay?" Kaito was very gentle showing all of the equipment that he was going to use on the boy having had many people in and out of the building that didn't like hospitals. Kaito was very kind and very soft spoken.

Gakupo gently kept Yuma resting against his chest in his arms lightly breathing.

He didn't like the sound of any of that. "Urm, okay then." He said, trying to act brave when he really was terrified. He didn't want to let Gakupo know that though so he did what he did best, hid that emotion. He put his arm out for the doctor so his blood pressure could be taken. The band wrapped around his arm and got tighter and tighter as he winced in pain a little bit, clinging onto Gakupo's shirt tighter and tighter, the tighter the band got around his arm, the tighter he clinked onto the other male.

Eyes widening surprised Gakupo held him and gently calmed him down as Kaito let out the air in the band. Kaito was surprised as well and gently leaned forward with the stethoscope "Hey Yuma do you want to try this out on Gakupo? That way you know what I am going to do. I promise this doesn't hurt at all."

Gakupo smiled and removed his shirt for the other gently kissing his forehead and Kaito handed the boy his stethoscope letting him try it out. Smiling Gakupo stayed still gently showing the other how to try it out and listen to his heartbeat.

Yuma nodded and put the stethoscope around him and turned to the other when he was shown how to use it. He held it onto the other person's chest and could hear his heart beating clearly. He savoured the sound and burned the sound into his head as he blushed again slightly.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said as he gave the other his stethoscope back. He wasn't afraid of this procedure as it wasn't painful; if it was painful then he would be terrified of it.

Gakupo smiled as the other listened to his heart letting him relax. Feeling better, Kaito then did the same and smiled softly seeing how Yuma reacted to Gakupo and smiled he used the same method again for the other test handing Yuma the equipment for him to rub inside Gakupo's mouth. Gakupo smiled at Yuma keeping him very comfortable in his arms throughout the entire thing and opened his mouth for the other to rub his inner cheek with.

Yuma slowly calmed down. The most painful thing he had to do was sit through the blood pressure test as the band clenched tighter and tighter around it until he couldn't move his arm. That was a painful thought. He sighed softly as the other took the sample that he needed from the other's cheek. He looked at Gakupo with big eyes. "Is it all done now?" He asked with hopeful eyes as he looked at Kaito as well with gentle eyes.

Smiling at how cute the other was both Kaito and Gakupo nodded. "All we have to do now is wait." The male softly smiled and lifted Yuma putting him back on the table and redressing him gently. Gakupo smiled and kissed the other's cheek softly. "You have done a very good job we just have to wait for the results and get your medicine and we can head home."

Yuma nodded. "I take it I will be on medication then." He said with a sigh. He had the iron tablets to rely on for his anaemia but he didn't know night terror's was an 'illness' as well. He just thought it was stress. His Sister told him that it was but he really had no idea why he had them either and he just wanted him to get better and not to worry him more than anything. Soon though, the door opened again, breaking Yuma from his daydreams.

Kaito came back and smiled handing a bag to Gakupo and knelt looking to Yuma. "Yuma in the bag is a bottle for the anaemia you can stop taking those Iron tablets this will work much better and in addition to that there is some sleeping medication you can take if you want to. The night terrors you have are from stress and from your losses Yuma but it is your choice." Gakupo thanked his friend with a hug and lifted Yuma gently carrying him out of the clinic and to the nearest ice cream parlour.

Yuma nodded. "Thank you." He said before he was carried out of the clinic by Gakupo and taken to the nearest Ice-cream parlour, his expression suddenly changing to a smile when he thought of the ice-cream inside. He liked ice-cream a lot and always had some with his Sister after he went to the doctor's. Yuma knew he was still a little kid at heart. "Did Mizki tell you I liked getting ice-cream after I went to the doctors?" He asked the other male with a grin on his face.

Gakupo smiled and gently set the male down at a seat and came back with the ice cream. "Maybe..." He smiled and softly kissed the boy's forehead and whispered "Eat we have a long walk back." He smiled softly hinting that they would be walking back to the house and not taking the bus.

* * *

**_Sorry for errors -_- I'm pretty tired nowadays XD_**


	11. Mizki's wise words

**_I am soooo sorry for the late updates at the minute…I have had a lot on mah mind, have gotten themselves a gf and been on holiday and exams XDD I am trying my best to update as much as possible now_**

Yuma made a sigh of relief when he was informed that they would be walking rather than taking the bus home. He smiled at Gakupo, astounded by his hospitality towards the other male as he got his order taken from the waitress that came over.

Gakupo smiled at the other and gently ruffled the boy's hair waiting for the ice cream happily. "How are you feeling?" He smiled softly happy everything was turning out pretty well.

The younger male smiled. "Incredibly happy." He said as he got his ice-cream. He took one scoop of it and swallowed it, his face lighting up in pure delight. "It's delicious!" He said as he ate some more ice-cream. "Gakupo, w-why are you being so nice too me? I mean, I'm thankful and all but we just met yesterday yet we're moving in together. It's like I've known you all my life." He said to the older male sitting opposite him.

Gakupo smiled taking a scoop of his strawberry ice cream. "I don't really know Yuma. But I do know that I am very happy to hold you close and be with you when you need me." Gakupo leaned forward and wiped the other's face, ice cream on it, and licking his fingers. "Yum." He smiled and softly ruffled the other's hair softly. "Take your time and eat that."

Yuma blushed bright red when the other male licked the ice-cream off his fingers then he did what he said and ate it slower. Gakupo seemed to know him well and wondered how close he and Mizki were. Were the two possibly lovers so if they were, did that mean that Yuma was like his replacement. That thought alone put him down. He liked Gakupo very much but he didn't want to be a replacement for his brother. He wanted to be his own person for Gakupo to love.

Gakupo watched the other's face move through a series of emotions and then settle to a depressed look. Gently he lifted the other's chin deciding to make the first move and lightly placed a kiss on the other's lips and sat back down on his chair. Yuma gasped softly as he blushed madly at the kiss. His eyes were wide and he was sweating. Gakupo smiled as the other reacted cutely. "I really like you Yuma and not just in a friendship kind of way... I was close friends with your sisterbut only friends and when I heard about you your sisteractually said we would make a very good match... I was wondering if you would like to get together and try it out?"

Yuma listened to his words very carefully. He had to think a few times to process everything that had happened and had to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. He was so incredibly happy that the other felt the same way as he savored the kiss he was given. He suddenly had a flash of memories going through his head as he remembered being happy but that happiness couldn't comprehend what he was feeling at that moment as he started crying, diving into a hug from Gakupo and began crying into his chest. "Yes...yes, yes!" He sobbed into the other.

Gakupo easily caught the other and lifted him carrying him outside of the shop so that they wouldn't bother the others. Smiling he sat down in the park and kissed the other's neck softly and snuggled the other tight into his arms. "I love you little one. I will keep you safe and warm." He rubbed the other's side softly before lifting him up and starting to head back home. Smiling he rocked the other very happy that the other had said yes to his request and nuzzled the other softly kissing him and rubbing his back.

Yuma was so happy he could die. He was never told he was loved, other than family, by another person before. He didn't know how to react to it. "how much do you know about me?" He asked the other as he wiped his tears, curious to know how much Mizki had told Gakupo about Yuma. He felt warm inside as his heart was beating faster and faster in his chest. A warm smile crept across his face as he tried his tears of joy away.

Gakupo smiled walking Yuma home keeping gentle hands around the other. "I would say a good amount since you are the only thing that Mizki would talk about when she was around me and every conversation ended with "You should so meet him and date him!'" Smiling Gakupo softly ruffled the other's hair as they slowly made it home from the long day out and opened the door. Naru sat at the front step. Gakupo ruffled the pup's hair and then moved into the large and open living room to get dinner ready, however, he refused to put Yuma down holding him close and giving him soft kisses every once and a while.

Yuma smiled to himself. "He said that huh? And here I thought that I was a substitute for my brother." He said, feeling a little embarrassed for thinking that way. He loved being so close to the other male and wondered how close they could get physically. He sighed softly too himself as he took the kisses that were given too him and only him. He hugged onto the other male and watched him cook something for the two of them too eat. "How often do I have to take my medicine?" Yuma asked the other male.

Cuddling Yuma, Gakupo lightly rubbed the other's side softly and smiled. "Just once a day right before bed." Gakupo put the food on and gently tilted the boy's chin up and whispered softly "Do you need help swallowing them when the time comes?" The male smiled softly and kissed him deeply pulling the male close to him and hugging him tight his hands lightly rubbing up and down the boy's sides. "Now go and sit down dinner will be ready in a bit and then we can cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie... do you have any homework you need to get done?"

Smiling Gakupo came over with the food in hand and slid it in front of Yuma handing him a fork and a large glass of milk. "I am glad but you never know people get distracted and such." Sitting down next to Yuma, he took large bites of food munching before he got back up and started to clean the kitchen once more stopping every so often munching a bit. When he was finished he made up a large warm and comfy bed on the floor of the living room. A couple minutes later popcorn was ready and the DVD player was set up.

Yuma looked at Gakupo with astonishment when he watched the other male do everything so fast. By the time everything had finished, he wasn't even nearly finished his food. He quickened up the pace a little bit and was able to finish eating and he drunk his milk before walking over to Gakupo. "What film are we watching?" He asked with a huge grin on his face, happy to be spending time with Gakupo. He hugged up close to him awaited for the movie to start.

Gakupo smiled at Yuma and gently pulled a blanket over the two of them cuddling with Yuma having the boy rest against his chest. "The Avengers I believe it is called... it is a American movie." Gakupo shifted a bit but made sure to keep Yuma comfortable in bed. Sighing, he softly kissed the boy's forehead watching for a bit.


End file.
